Darklord Craydall
Darklord Craydall, or more simply known as the Dark Lord, is the main antagonist from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King, a king of the monsters and the original ruler of the frontier land where Padarak stands. He is the father of Mira, the protagonist of the sequel game, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. Story Early History Although it is stated that the Dark Lord was born from Miasma, it is known that some monsters were once human before being turned into monsters by the mist. It it revealed by Chime and random Citizens of Padarak that the Dark Lord was possibly a young Selkie who set out to find a new home after being shunned in his old and turned into the evil lord after spending time in the miasma. When he came to the frontier land, he was granted the power of Architek by the crystal that resided in the land and began to create a new kingdom that would become a paradise for monsters. After the miasma cleared, the Dark Lord lost his form and burst, his body turning into Elementites. All that was left of him was his heart that was kept within the crystal. Eventually, King Epitav arrived to the frontier land and was granted the power of Architek by the crystal. After King Epitav began work constructing the new kingdom, the Dark Lord revealed himself to King Epitav and challenged him. Epitav had the kingdom evacuated and tried to defeat the Dark Lord on his own, using the power of Architek, but was defeated and captured by the Dark Lord. Confrontation The Dark Lord, taking the appearance of King Epitav, appears to King Leo as the construction of the kingdom is beginning. He thanks Leo for the work he has done and ask him to continue his work. His motives are unknown until the second time he appears, revealing his true form and that the Elementite the Adventurers were collecting in fact restored his true form. He then reveals to Leo that his father is still alive and he has him captured. He then heads to the Shrine of Awakening, where he is keeping King Epitav. After he is defeated by the adventurers, he reappears before Leo and tries to take him to the land of the dead with him. However, after realizing how all his people are willingly trying to protect him, he releases Leo. Before been vanquished by the king, he grieves on how he could never win the hearts of his people, and asks the little king if maybe he had won his. With his final words, he acknowledges Leo as the only one worthy of the title of Archlord. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord After being defeated by Leo, Craydall withdrew himself totally into the '''Dark Crystal' inside the Flying Darklord Tower, where he created a haven for the monsters once the miasma cleared. Sometime earlier, he also planted a disguised Clavat among the ranks of Tonberries that served his daughter. As years passed by and his daughter never spoke to him, he started to talk to himself. One thing led to another and he became the narrator of Mira's actions. When his daughter discovered Tonbetty's true identity, she was ready to finish her off, until Craydall appeared before her. He explained that she needed to mature as a person before she could take the mantle of Darklord. He lays before her a battle with a most courageous king, who filled the lives of his people with happiness, and a decision of what kind of Darklord she will become. Once Mira vows to make a war for peace between people and monsters, he returns to the Dark Crystal without regrets. Gameplay The Dark Lord is fought as the final boss in the Shrine of Awakening. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord The monster ''Death Knight appears as one of the monsters that can be summoned by Mira when purchased as an extra download content. He takes on the appearance of Darklord Craydall with a different helmet. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Darklord appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Category:Antagonists Category:Kings